fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Aries
Aries "The Ram" is a Celestial Spirit and one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy, formerly owned by Angel and Karen Lilica. Appearance Aries is an attractive girl with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Aries usually wears clothes based on a wool-like style, white and fluffy. Her outfit changes, however, as the story progresses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 5 In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist, and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 20 Personality Aries is very shy and polite.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 5 She will always apologize (sumimasen), even if she didn't do anything wrong to her owner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 6 Still, she is very sweet and nice, and able to appreciate how kind an owner Lucy is. And, despite her fears, she is willing to fight for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 5-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 16-17 History Three years before the current storyline, Aries was owned by Karen Lilica, and she treated her terribly. Karen used Aries to keep her "boyfriends" away from her. Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob sees this and warns Karen to take care of her spirits. In a rage, she accuses Aries of ratting her out and physically assaults her, although all that is seen is Aries getting shoved to the floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 5-8 As punishment, Karen tries to keep Aries in the human world for a week, but before she can act on this threat, Loke steps in by summoning himself to take Aries' place and tells the Celestial Spirit Mage to break her contracts with Aries and himself. When she refuses, Leo threatens to remain in the human world until she agrees, rendering Karen unable to summon any other Celestial Spirits. As a result, Karen was killed by Angel of Oración Seis and Aries' key was taken.fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 9-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 3 Synopsis Oración Seis arc After an exchange in the Celestial Spirit World, Aries is summoned by Angel to battle Loke and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 19-20 Despite the two not wanting to fight each other, they choose to fight for the sake of their pride. However, due to Aries' non-combative nature, she fights a losing battle to Loke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-5 As the battle progresses, Angel summons Caelum and uses it to blast through Aries to hit Loke, causing them both to return to the Celestial World for healing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7 After her defeat, Angel is arrested and her contracts with her spirits are broken. Aries, along with Scorpio and Gemini, seek out Lucy and form contracts with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Episode 165, Pages 5-6 Edolas arc Lucy summons Aries to prevent the Edolas soldiers from capturing her and her friends. Aries then proceeds to attack the soldiers with her Wool Magic, which allows Lucy and company to escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 16-17 Tenrou Island arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. During the S-Class Trial, Lucy summons Aries to protect her and Cana from Bickslow's attacks. Aries then uses her Wool Magic to immobilize Bickslow and his dolls, allowing Lucy to finish him with him Lucy Kick.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 98 In a last attempt to defeat Kain Hikaru, Lucy summons Aries. Aries uses her charm to distract Kain and attack him with a Wool Bomb. She informs Lucy that Loke has been teaching her on how to distract men in order to help her more in battles. However, this strategy fails and Kain attacks her and Lucy with Dodoskoi, sending them flying and sending Aries back to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 109 X791 arc Aries celebrates Lucy and her friends' return from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World. During the celebration, Aries dances with Scorpio, Natsu, Loke, and Levy. When the celebration ends, Aries says goodbye to Lucy and her friends, telling her to take good care of everybody.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-18 Magic and Abilities Wool Bomb 2.jpg|Wool Magic Wool_Bomb(Anime).jpg|Wool Bomb Wool_Shot.jpg|Wool Shot Wool_Wall.jpg|Wool Wall Wool Magic: Aries' Magic allows her to manipulate wool for combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 17 *'Wool Bomb' (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu): Aries conjures a massive amount of magical wool surrounding her opponent in which she could ambush them in any given direction, and sending them into a relaxed state, bringing the battle to her advantage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 17 *'Wool Shot': Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her wool bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 81 (Anime Only) *'Wool Wall': Aries conjures a thick cloud of pink wool which protects her from attacks, and like her other wool attack, feels very soft.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 81 (Anime Only) Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite not being strong as her friend Leo, Aries has shown skill in hand to hand combat,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 5 even using a jump spin kick against Leo right before Caelum shot them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 58 Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Aries cannot die, unless she is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7. Appearances in Other Media Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Aries appears as the school nurse of the Fairy Academy who informs the students of the attack from Courage Academy. She and the other Celestial Spirits make up the school staff.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA 2 Video Games Aries appears as a support character in DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Major Battles *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel|Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel (owner) ]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Edolas Royal Army|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Edolas Royal Army]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) & Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine & Bickslow]] (Anime Only) *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Kain Hikaru]] (Anime Only) Trivia *The astrological sign Aries means 'Ram', a male sheep. Aries, however, is a female. *Lucy's quote when summoning Aries is: "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!". Quotes *(To Karen) "It, It's not my job to serve these guys."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 6 *(About fighting Leo) ''"Even if we owe that enemy a great debt, for our master's sake, we must defeat them... That is... Our Pride!" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 4-5 *(To Leo) "So you found yourself a great owner... I'm glad..." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Celestial Spirit